Kriminal Family
by FeelGood
Summary: Siwon adalah seorang duda yang memiliki dua anak laki-laki kembar. Profesi sebagai Bos mafia besar yang sudah hampir menguasai seperempat dunia ingin dia wariskan kepada kedua putranya, namun bagaimana jika kedua putranya menolak? [KIHYUN Twins!]
1. Chapter 1

**Kriminal Family**

Siwon adalah seorang duda yang memiliki dua anak laki-laki kembar. Profesi sebagai Bos mafia besar yang sudah hampir menguasai seperempat dunia ingin dia wariskan kepada kedua putranya, namun bagaimana jika kedua putranya menolak?

[KIHYUN Twins!]

.

.

.

"Pokoknya, kalau Papa memaksamu kau harus bilang TIDAK! Kau mengerti?!" Ucap seorang bocah berseragam SMP, berambut lurus mengenakan kacamata frame hitam yang menggantung di hidungnya pada seorang bocah lain yang sedang berjongkok di pojokan bawah pintu gerbang sebuah mansion mewah pinggiran kota Ini. dengan sedikit takut-takut bocah yang berjongkok ini mengangguk, bocah yang satunya menyeringai puas melihat persetujuan itu.

"Tapi Kak~" Lirih bocah SMP yang masih berjongkok sambil menarik sedikit celana selutut seragam bocah berkacamata yang dipanggil Kakak tadi yang sedang membuka pintu gerbang.

"Arkh~ Jangan pakai tapi, sudah cepat sana masuk!" Titahnya dan menarik lengan si adik dengan paksa kemudian mendorongnya masuk kedalam mansion.

"Ak-Aku takut Kak~" Masih dengan nada lirih.

"Ck! Evil. Kemana Kyuhyun yang berani itu? Ayolah, Papa pasti menurutimu." Dorong Kakak dengan wajah hampir frustasi.

"Kak Kibum~" Bocah SMP bernama Kyuhyun tadi masih merengek dan ingin berlari keluar dari area mansion namun Kibum menghadangnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah menutupi jalan Kyuhyun.

"Masuk atau ini?" Ancam Kibum dengan mengacungkan kepalan di tangan kanannya membuat Kyuhyun menciut. Dengan terpaksa dan perasaan gugup, Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam Mansion mewah tersebut. "Begitu kek daritadi." Cibir Kibum yang berdiri di pintu gerbang mengawasi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mansion itu pelan-pelan. Menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit guna mengintip apakah orang yang dia cari berada di rumah atau tidak. Matanya bergerak liar menyapu setiap sudut benda di dalam rumah, tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah objek di depan TV. Seseorang berpakaian formal dan satu oranglain berpakaian tak kalah formal, sepertinya sedang ada tamu, pikir Kyuhyun. Kembali ia menengok kebelakang ingin memberitahu Kibum bahwa Papanya sedang ada tamu, tapi Kibum malah kembali mengancamnya.

"Haih~" Desah Kyuhyun pasrah dan masuk kedalam rumah. Kibum tersenyum puas di belakang sana. "Papa~ Aku pulang~" Sapa Kyuhyun seramah mungkin.

"Ahh~ Putraku sudah pulang rupanya?" Sambut sang Papa gembira dan merentangkan kedua lengannya hendak memeluk sang buah hati. "Loh? Kyuhyun sendirian? Mana Kibum?" Tanyanya.

"Dia ada di-"

' _Jangan bilang aku menunggumu di depan. Kau bohong saja aku sedang di rumah Mama.'_

"Dia ada di rumah Mama." Jawab Kyuhyun bohong mengingat ancaman Kibum siang tadi. Dan Papa hanya percaya-percaya saja mengingat putranya juga putra mantan Istrinya, jadi mereka bebas ingin pulang kemana saja yang mereka mau.

"Apa itu anakmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu, Siwon?" Tanya seseorang yang menjadi tamu siang hari ini di mansion mewah tersebut. Papa bernama Siwon itu berbalik badan sambil merangkul tubuh pendek Kyuhyun.

"Ahh tentu saja Kangin, ini Kyuhyun. Yang satunya sedang di rumah Mamanya." Jawab Siwon ceria, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan sedikit membungkuk untuk penghormatan.

"Manis sekali, kelas berapa?" Tanya Kangin.

"Kelas 2." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Waah sudah besar ya?" Puji Kangin.

"Hahaha~ Maaf Kangin, Kyuhyun ini sedikit pemalu akhir-akhir ini. Berbeda dengan Kakaknya yang super bandel dan keras kepala." Ucap Siwon memberitahu.

"Papa~" Kyuhyun menarik ujung jas Siwon, memberi intruksi bahwa dirinya malu.

"Nah? Kau lihat sendiri kan Kangin? Dia barusaja merajuk. Hahaha, lucunya." Ucap Siwon dan Kangin hanya tertawa.

Kyuhyun menarik ujung jas Siwon keras mengisyaratkan agar Siwon merendah dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengannya. Siwon yang paham pun langsung sedikit berjongkok, Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu disana.

Sementara itu Kibum...

"Ya Tuhan~ Anak itu kenapa lama sekali. Awas kalau dia malah bermanja-manjaan dengan Papa!" Geram Kibum yang dilanda GeGaNa gara-gara menunggu Kyuhyun yang super lama.

"Papa, aku mau bicara dengan Papa." Bisik Kyuhyun dan alis Siwon bertaut. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali pada posisi semula karena Kyuhyun ingin membisikkan sesuatu lagi. "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan bisnis mafia Papa"

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu sangat cepat dari sebelumnya. Dia menelan ludah susah payah dan menggenggam jemarinya satu sama lain saat melihat ekspresi Siwon yang datar dan menunggu reaksi Siwon akan ucapannya. Siwon menghela nafas kasar kemudian menarik lengan Kyuhyun mengajaknya masuk ke kamarnya. Kangin pun hanya ditinggalkan begitu saja.

BLAM!

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar membuat Kangin berkedip dan terlonjak kemudian mengelus dada bidangnya sambil geleng-geleng. Siwon duduk ditepi kasur dan meremas pundak Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon takut-takut dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon dingin.

"A-Aku tidak ma-mau Pa~" Jawab Kyuhyun lirih dan tenggorokannya seperti tercekat.

"Kenapa?" Masih dengan nada datar. Nafas Kyuhyun memburu dan debaran di jantungnya semakin tak terkendali, lututnya serasa lemas dan airmatanya jatuh begitu saja membasahi kedua pipinya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun tak ingat apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Dasar tidak becus mengurus anak! Kau apakan Kyuhyun sampai dia pingsan seperti itu?" Teriak seorang ibu-ibu muda yang begitu cantik dan anggun dengan dress selutut warna ungu agar semua orang mengira di janda, emang janda, pada Siwon yang duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bertanya padanya dan tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan!" Balas Siwon tak kalah teriak.

"Bohong! Kau pasti memukulnya kan? Kau aniyaya Kyuhyun kan?" Tuduh wanita yang ternyata mantan istri Siwon tersebut.

Siwon yang kesal hendak melayangkan tamparan mautnya pada mantan istrinya tersebut, namun tangannya hanya sampai diudara kemudian turun lagi saat dia melihat satu pasang kaki mengayun-ayun di kursi ujung. Siwon hanya menggeram dan kemudian mendatangi sipemilik kaki mungil itu.

"Kibum-ah. Kibum dengar semua?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada lembut. Sementara itu mantan istri Siwon hanya mendengus sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Aniyo. Kata Seonsaengnim, menguping itu tidak baik Pa~" Jawab Kibum (sok) polos. Nyatanya dia mendengar semuanya dan dia sudah biasa. Siwon hanya menghela nafas.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan UGD dibuka, menampilkan seorang dokter dengan kemeja putih kebanggaannya sedang melepaskan stetoskop yang tadi mengalung di lehernya untuk dia kantongi. Siwon segera menemui dokter tersebut dan memberi beberapa pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya Siwon panik. Mantan istrinya juga tak kalah panik, dia langsung menerobos pintu UGD tersebut tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan dokter. Sementara Kibum dia hanya menunggui di balik pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya shock. Sudah boleh di bawa pulang." Jawab dokter itu ramah. Setelah berterimakasih dan bernafas lega, Siwon memasuki ruang UGD tersebut.

"Sayang~ kau kenapa hm? Apa Papa menyakitimu? Dimana sayang? Bilang pada Mama." Ucap Mama Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kak Ki-Kibum." Bukannya menjawab. Kyuhyun malah mencari Kibum.

"Dia ada di depan sayang." Jawab Mama Kyuhyun.

"Kibum-ah, kemarilah nak." Panggil Siwon.

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan Kibum melangkah masuk mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun melompat dari ranjangnya dan menerjang tubuh Kibum membuat mereka hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang kalau saja Kibum tidak bisa menahan beban yang didepannya. Siwon dan mantan istrinya pun kaget melihatnya.

"Ya! Yak! Apa kau gila?!" Protes Kibum namun Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluknya.

"Bawa aku pergi Kak, aku tak mau disini, aku tak mau..!~" Rengek Kyuhyun seperti orang ketakutan. Kibum pun bingung. Siwon dan mantan istrinya tak kalah bingung. Di dekatinya Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun malah meraung-raung semakin kencang. Terpaksa Kibum menyeret Kyuhyun keluar ruangan dan membawanya menjauh dari kedua orangtuanya setelah meminta uang pada Siwon untuk ongkos naik taksi.

Di dalam taksi...

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dan meremas-remas jemarinya yang bertautan. Bibirnya ia gigit kecil-kecil. Kibum yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya cuek saja, tapi lama-lama melihat twinsnya seperti itu dia luluh juga. Dia mendekati letak Kyuhyun duduk dan merangkul pundak sang twins.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Maaf Kakak sudah memaksamu." Ucap Kibum lembut membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk bersamaan dengan airmata yang sedaritadi ia tahan jatuh juga.

Dengan telaten Kibum mengusap airmata itu sambil menyunggingkan killer smile-nya. Kyuhyun merasa tenang sekarang, dia memeluk Kibum dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kibum. Kibum tak keberatan, dia mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Kakak tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan itu lagi. Kita akan melakukan itu sama-sama. Ok?" Ucap Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Iya, Kak." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ooohh adikku sayang~" Ucap Kibum manja.

Sang supir taksi pun jadi tidak fokus menyetir, dia terharu hingga meneteskan air matanya melihat keakuran saudara kembar yang menjadi penumpangnya hari ini. setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Kibum hendak membayar namun sang supir taksi menolak dengan halus. Kibum senang-senang saja mendapat gratisan taksi, kapan lagi dia bisa dapat gratisan? Hihihi.

"Kak ini rumah siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Rumah Mama, tadi dia membisikkanku alamat ini." Jawab Kibum sambil memencet tombol kode pengaman di samping pintu.

"Papa tidak tahu tempat ini, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun was-was.

"Tidak." Jawab Kibum singkat. _'Tidak benar maksudnya, hehe. Ini kan rumah Papa dan Mama setelah mereka menikah.'_ Batin Kibum evil dalam hati.

"Ugh!" Kibum berhasil membuka pintu, lumayan susah dibuka karena sudah hampir sepuluh tahun rumah ini tak di kunjungi. "Kaja kita masuk." Ajak Kibum dan Kyuhyun membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Waah~ bersih." Kesan pertama yang diucapkan Kyuhyun saat melihat pemandangan di dalam rumah tersebut. Sungguh KOTOR PENUH DEBU!

Kibum berkacak pinggang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan ini. Matanya bergerak liar mencari sesuatu saat sekilas dia sepertinya mempunyai sebuah ide. Dilangkahkannya kaki putih itu menuju sebuah ruangan, Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya lagi.

"Ini kamar Mama?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kaja kita bersihkan semua ini dan kita mulai rencana kita." Jawab Kibum mulai melangkah memasuki kamar.

"Rencana?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Iya rencana kita menggagalkan misi Papa untuk mewariskan bisnis mafianya kepada kita." Jelas Kibum dan itu belum cukup diterima otak anak SMP seperti Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya Kakak punya rencana apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Mau tahu?" Tanya Kibum tersenyum miring.

"I-iya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baca chapter selanjutnya. Ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kibum dan Kyuhyun membersihkan rumah Mamanya itu dengan hati riang gembira, Kyuhyun malah sering usil dengan menjahili Kibum menepuk-nepukkan kemoceng di depan wajah Kibum sehingga membuat Kibum batuk-batuk dan bersin. Kibum juga tak kalah usil, di goyang-goyangkannya sapu yang penuh debu itu diatas kepala Kyuhyun membuat rambut Kyuhyun berubah warna menjadi putih. Kepuasan tersendiri untuk Kibum, dia pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga guling-guling di lantai yang masih kotor itu.

"Hahahaha! Umurmu sama denganku, tapi kau sudah setua ini?! Lihatlah rambutmu yang sudah memutih itu? Wkwkwkw~" Tawa Kibum melihat wujud Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak marah atau ambil hati, dia malah punya inisiatif membuat Kakaknya ini sakit perut karena tertawa.

"Uhuk-uhuk~ Aku memang sudah tua bangka Cu, tapi aku bisa sihir karena aku Kakek sihir~" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara dibuat-buat mirip kakek-kakek sambil bertumpu pada kemoceng yang dia jadikan sebagai tongkat sihir.

"Wakakakakakkkakak!" Tawa Kibum tak bisa dia tahan. Dia tertawa guling-guling hingga perutnya sakit dan Kyuhyun puas melihat kembarannya tertawa karenanya. Begitulah si kembar KiHyun, saling mengobati dan tertawa bersama walau kadang Kibum ini songongnya minta ampun dan Kyuhyun pendiemnya kumat hahaha.

Singkat cerita apartement Mama KiHyun ini sudah selesai dibereskan. Kibum sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang gantian Kyuhyun, Kibum hendak melepas handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk di kasih ke Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah menghentikannya.

"Ja-Jangan!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan tangan terjulur ke depan seolah memberi isyarat STOP IT!

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada seperti di iklan biskuit macan itu.

"Kakak mau telanjang di depanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah sewaktu kecil kita sering telanjang bersama?" Tanya Kibum balik.

"Ungghh~" Kyuhyun hanya berdengung tak bisa menjawab.

"Ya ampun. Kau menganggapku seperti orang lain saja. Lagipula bagian tubuhmu yang mana yang belum pernah kulihat,hm?" Tanya Kibum mengejek kemudian melempar handuk itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera berlari kedalam kamar mandi tanpa melirik Kibum sedikitpun yang hanya mengenakan cd warna hitamnya.

' _Baguslah kalau dia mulai terpancing. Ini akan semakin mempermudah rencanaku. Teruslah bersikap seperti itu Kyu, jatuh cintalah padaku."_ Batin Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan dia? Diajak menjemput anak malah sibuk bekerja? Dasar tidak berubah!" Kesal Siwon dan memaki ponselnya yang barusaja tersambung dengan mantan istrinya. Pagi ini dia berniat menjemput Kyuhyun dan Kibum di rumahnya yang dulu sambil mengajak mantan istrinya. Siwon sudah memanasi mobilnya dan siap untuk meluncur, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

-Papa jangan terburu-buru menjemput kami. Kyuhyun masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin. Beri kami waktu satu minggu Papa. Please~

From: Kibum

"Haih~" Desah Siwon dan kembali mematikan mobilnya. Namun lagi-lagi dia kembali teringat bahwa ada urusan penting dengan rekan mafianya. Dia menghidupkan kembali mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas. Dia hampir lupa untuk membalas pesan Kibum sampai-sampai dia hanya mengirimkan BBM Voice untuk Kibum yang isinya hanya satu kata "Ya"

Di tempat lain, segerombolan orang ber jas hitam-hitam pokonya semuanya serba hitam sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Ada yang bermain ponsel,merokok,bahkan ada yang sempat-sempatnya menghisap daun berwarna hijau itu sebagai lalapan, orang yang dia isep itu aroma daun kemangi. Jangan mikir aneh-aneh deh, hahaha. Dan coba lihat, ada Kangin disana. Dia sedang berbicara dengan rekannya juga.

"Kangin-ssi, jadi benarkan hari ini Siwon Bos kita akan mengenalkan pada kita kedua putra yang katanya kembar itu sebagai calon penerusnya?" Tanya rekan Kangin yang mempunyai wajah ke China-Chinaan itu.

"Hankyung-ssi, aku juga tak tahu pasti. Soalnya kudengar anaknya yang kecil sakit kemarin." Jawab Kangin.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak membuat BM, kita kan bisa menjenguknya?" Panik Hankyung setengah sewot.

"Kalau pakai BM nanti semua orang yang ada di kontakku tahu aku bandar mafia, babo." Balas Kangin namun lirih diakhir katanya.

"Kan ada grup?" Hankyung tak mau kalah.

"Aish kau in-"

PIM..PIM..

Suara klakson yang sudah jadi ciri khas tersebut membuat semua gerombolan itu terdiam dan berbaris dengan rapi disisi kanan dan kiri mobil. Semua seraya memberi hormat kepada sang pemilik mobil mewah tersebut. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kendaraan yang ia tumpangi sendiri, dan itu membuat semua mata terpana. Biasanya Siwon akan dikawal paling tidak 5 personil bodyguard yang selalu setia menjaganya, tapi kali ini?

"Senang bisa bertemu kalian disini~" Ucap Siwon bangga.

"Selamat datang Bos~" Ucap mereka semua menyambut kedatangan Siwon.

"Baiklah, seperti biasanya aku tidak suka basa-basi. Hari ini perkenalan calon penerusku ditunda karena ada sedikit masalah, anakku yang paling kecil sedang sakit tapi sudah tidak apa-apa, dia sedang liburan bersama Kakaknya dan tidak mau di ganggu." Ucap Siwon memberi pengumuman yang bagi anak buahnya itu sangat penting. Seluruh anak buah Siwon kecuali Kangin sama sekali belum pernah melihat anak-anak Siwon. Mereka hanya tahu anak Siwon itu kembar,dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Siwon sendiri yang merahasiakan privasi anak kembarnya karena ia takut identitas anaknya terbongkar sebelum beraksi menjadi mafia.

.

.

.

"Kakak, Kakak ngapain?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik pintu penghubung dapur dengan ruang tengah. Sedangkan Kibum hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil berdiri membelakanginya di depan counter dapur. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan si sulung ini.

Greep...

Kibum menghentikan aktifitasnya mengiris tomat saat dirasakannya ada dua lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan ada tubuh merapat di punggungnya. Bahkan tengkuknya terasa sedikit geli saat rambut keriting itu mengusap-usap daerah sensitifnya itu.

"Kyu? Kenapa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Aku rindu Mama, Kak" Adu Kyuhyun dengan suara manja. Kibum hanya memutar malas bola matanya dan meletakkan pisau serta tomat separuhnya kemudian melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kibum datar.

"Ya aku kangen saja. Tiba-tiba ingin bertemu Mama." Jawab Kyuhyun canggung.

"Kau pasti lapar. Tunggulah sebentar, aku sedang masak nasi goreng." Ucap Kibum datar. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dan memutar tubuhnya kemudian berjalan lesu menuju meja makan. Kibum hanya menghela nafas lagi dan memilih melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan sambil lengan kanannya menyangga dagunya. Diperhatikannya tubuh Kibum yang sedang membelakanginya itu, lama sekali Kyuhyun menatap tubuh sang Kakak hingga imajinasi-imajinasi aneh mulai hinggap di otaknya yang masih terbilang 'polos' (?)

"Kak?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan itu mampu menghentikan aktifitas Kibum untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kibum tersenyum miring kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali dan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Eumm, Kyu. Sebenarnya aku punya rahasia, tapi nanti saja aku ceritakan."

"Kapan?"

"Ya nanti, makan dulu lah."

Kyuhyun hanya manyun dan kembali menyangga dagu dan kembali memperhatikan tubuh kakaknya dari belakang. Tidak tinggi, tapi tidak juga pendek. Kalau di perhatikan bahunya masih sempit sama seperti Kyuhyun. Tampan sih. Kyuhyun malah berkhayal yang aneh-aneh mengenai kakaknya dan semakin penasaran apakah Kibum sudah punya pacar atau belum. Niatnya Kyuhyun ingin curhat mengenai dirinya karena dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri terutama orientasi seks-nya.

Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu, makanan yang Kibum masak pun jadi juga. Dua piring nasi goreng tersaji di atas meja makan, Kyuhyun berbinar melihat makanan itu, langsung saja dia meraih garpu dan sendok kemudian menyantap makanan itu. Kibum hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Enak?" Tanya Kibum sambil melepas apron kotak-kotak yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Enaklah, orang tinggal makan..Aeemmm nyam nyam.." Jawab Kyuhyun kurangajar, namun Kibum tak marah dan malah mengumbar senyum kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun untuk menyantap makan malamnya. Namun Kibum berdo'a terlebih dahulu dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengehentikan aktifitasnya.

"Oh iya, aku belum berdo'a." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan meletakkan garpu sendoknya kemudian mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya menyusul Kibum berdo'a.

"Amin~" Ucap KiHyun bersamaan.

"Ya? Do'a apa yang kau panjatkan?" Tanya Kibum sedikit tertawa.

"Do'a mau makan." Jawab Kyuhyun sebelum memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Sementara Kibum hanya geleng-geleng dan memakan makanannya.

"Hmm~ Tidak buruk." Ucap Kibum memuji masakannya sendiri.

"Ini untukku,ya? Enak sih." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencomot daging ayam dipiring Kibum.

"Ck! Perusuh!" Sungut Kibum dan memiringkan badannya agar piringnya tak bisa di jangkau Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya nyengir.

Mereka makan diselingi canda,pura-pura marah,baikan,cubit-cubitan,dan tertawa hingga tinggal beberapa sendok lagi makanan di piring mereka habis. Kyuhyun membuka suara setelah sebelumnya mereka fokus dengan makanan masing-masing dan saling terdiam.

"Kak, apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Makan dulu." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"Ini sudah mau habis, ayo katakan apa rencanamu~ Ah iya, juga pertanyaanku yang tadi, kau sudah punya pacar apa belum, Kak~?" Kyuhyun mulai merajuk.

"Nanti ku katakan. Habiskan dulu makanmu." Lagi-lagi jawaban Kibum membuat Kyuhyun merengut.

"Aaah~ Kakak mah gitu~" Rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah, chapter depan saja,ya?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kriiiiinggg...Kriiiiinngggg...

Bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran pertama pagi hari ini siap dimulai membuat seluruh anak-anak SMP Pendidikan berlarian menuju ruang kelas masing-masing. Ada yang berlari,berjalan sambil ngrumpi,memakan sarapan sambil berjalan seperti dua orang siswa laki-laki kembar ini. Roti selai cokelat ditangan kanan mereka menemani langkah keduanya menuju lantai dua gedung sekolah yang megah itu.

"Kak, tunggu aku!" Ucap si bungsu dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti.

"Masa bodoh!" Jawab si sulung yang langsung berlari cepat menaiki tangga sambil mengunyah suapan terakhir roti isinya meninggalkan sang adik yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dengan langkah mendekati lari, ia memakan rotinya sebisanya, ia tidak mau terlambat memasuki kelas karena hari ini ada pelajaran Kimia kesukaannya.

"Kyuhyun !"

"Eh? Bu Guru BoA?"

Guru seni musik yang cantik itupun mendekati Kyuhyun yang ada di tengah-tengah tangga. Sambil tersenyum Bu Guru BoA mengambil satu kertas HVS yang terselip diantara map biru tua yang ia letakkan dibawah lengan (di ketekin)

"Hari ini Pak Jungsoo tidak hadir, ada saudaranya yang melahirkan. Beliau menitipkan ini untuk tugas hari ini, Kyu." Jelas Bu BoA sambil menyodorkan kertas HVS yang ada coretan huruf tegak bersambung ciri khas Pak Jungsoo guru Kimia.

"Oh, baik Bu BoA. Terimakasih banyak~" Jawab Kyuhyun ceria dan tersenyum lebar membuat selai cokelat yang menempel di gigi putihnya terlihat jelas, Bu BoA pun tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Bu BoA. "Tapi, tamunya jangan dianggurin juga, hihihi." Ucap Bu BoA sambil mengusap sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang ternyata ada noda selai cokelat disana. Kyuhyun pun reflek memegangi sudut bibirnya dan mengusapnya pelan. Sambil malu-malu Kyuhyun meminta maaf dan berterima kasih.

"Baiklah, cepatlah masuk kelas." Titah Bu BoA yang di angguki Kyuhyun, kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya. Setelah Kyuhyun tak terlihat, Bu BoA berbalik dan pergi menuju ruang seni musik.

.

.

.

Riuh suara kelas terdengar hingga keluar, ada yang asik ngrumpi melanjutkan yang tadi,ada yang makan,ada yang sibuk baca komik,ada yang sibuk main gaplek (?) dan ada yang sibuk dengan rautan pensil. Anak-anak kelas VIII B langsung bungkam saat pintu kelas dibuka dengan perlahan. Semua mata tertuju pada pintu kayu bercat cokelat muda itu.

Kriet~

"Eoh?"

"Haaaaaaiiiihhhh..." Desah seisi ruang kelas saat mengetahui siapa yang datang. Kyuhyun yang manyun berjalan kearah meja teman sekelasnya yang sedang asik memainkan kalkulator barunya.

"Seohyun, kau tulis ini di papan tulis ya? Tugas dari Pak Jungsoo nih." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan kertas HVS itu pada Seohyun selaku sekretaris kelas.

"Oke oke, tapi aku simpan kalkulator canggih ku dulu ya?" Jawab Seohyun pamer. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas kemudian berjalan ke mejanya.

Kyuhyun duduk tanpa menyapa Kibum yang satu meja dengannya. Saat ini Kibum yang sibuk dengan rautan pensilnya juga hanya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, dia tahu Kyuhyun kesal dengannya karena tadi dia meninggalkannya sewaktu di tangga. Bukan hanya itu, tapi Kibum tahu Kyuhyun juga kesal padanya karena tidak segera memberi tahu rahasia dan rencananya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan LKS Kimianya kemudian membuka halaman yang tadi tertera di kertas HVS yang sempat Kyuhyun baca,kemudian mulai mengerjakannya. Kibum yang sudah selesai dengan urusan rautan pun mulai mencari LKS di tasnya, namun ia salah ambil. Dia malah mengambil LKS Bahasa Inggris.

"Loh? LKS Kimia ku mana?" Tanya Kibum bingung. Kyuhyun membuang muka dan duduk sedikit serong untuk menutupi LKS miliknya, ia tahu pasti Kibum hanya ingin numpang.

"Cih" Cibir Kyuhyun pelan.

"Siapa juga yang mau numpang? Wle?" Balas Kibum kemudian berdiri setelah sebelumnya menyimpan kembali LKS nya yang salah ambil tadi. Kibum berjalan keluar kelas tanpa izin pada ketua kelas karena dia adalah ketua kelas itu sendiri, sedangkan wakilnya adalah Kyuhyun. Walaupun sedang kesal, tetapi Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati _"Mau kemana Kakak, ya?"_

"Kyu? Kakakmu kok tidak izin keluar kelas? Mentang-mentang dia ketua, ya?" Entah cibiran atau pertanyaan. Namun Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung karena selain Kibum saudaranya, dia juga ketua kelas.

"Eh Minho, Kak Kibum sudah izin sama aku kok, tadi. Kau saja yang tidak dengar." Sewot Kyuhyun.

"Ya biasa saja _dong._ Aku kan Cuma tanya." Balas Minho.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan menuruni tangga. Wajahnya datar dan melangkah dengan pasti, fikirannya dipenuhi dengan bagaimana cara memberitahu rencana ini pada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengubah rencana awalnya, tetapi ia malah kesulitan. Kibum benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan oranglain saat ini. Saat di perempatan koridor, Kibum berbelok kearah kiri yang tadi ada plakat penunjuk arah bertuliskan "KOPERASI SEKOLAH"

"Mau beli apa dek?" Tanya petugas koperasi.

"LKS Kimia kelas VIII ada?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ada, tunggu sebentar."

LKS Kimia Kibum yang baru pun sudah dipegang, setelah membayar Kibum beranjak dari koperasi untuk menuju kelasnya. Kibum berjalan sambil komat-kamit memikirkan "caranya"

"Eh? Itu kan?"

Kibum berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya, Kibum menatap seseorang itu penuh arti. Orang itu berperawakan tinggi,badan tegap,wajahnya agak kebule-bule-an dan sangat tampan tentunya. Kibum tersenyum menang kemudian perlahan mendekati seseorang itu yang sedang berada di ruangan bertuliskan "Tamu Harap Lapor"

Orang itu tidak mengetahui kedatangan Kibum karena sedang sibuk berbicara pada petugas sekolah dan mengisi data sebagai identitas dan ada keperluan apa ia datang kesekolah. Kibum berdiri tepat di belakang orang itu, niatnya Kibum ingin orang itu yang menyadari pertama kali kedatangannya, namun sudah duluan ketahuan oleh petugas yang melayani "orang itu" membuat Kibum sedikit kecewa namun tak berarti (?)

"Nah, Tuan. Itu Kibum malah sudah datang sendiri kesini." Ucap petugas.

"Oh?" Reaksi orang itu dan reflek berbalik badan.

Kibum tersenyum keren saat orang itu berbalik. Orang itu juga tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui Kibum yang ingin ditemuinya sudah ada di depan mata.

"Kibum!"

Dan dengan cepat orang itu segera memeluk Kibum dengan erat dan menciumi pundak Kibum, seperti lama tak bertemu dan baru bisa bertemu hari ini. Kibum juga memeluk orang itu sangat erat bahkan sampai LKS nya terlipat dan lecek ia tak peduli.

"Om Daniel, aku merindukanmu!" Ucap Kibum. (Ada yang tahu Daniel? Yang pernah nonton film Amphetamine pasti tahu, dia itu ganteng banget. Aktor dari China kalau gak salah, tapi keturunan Mom China- Dad British)

Orang yang Kibum panggil Om Daniel itupun terharu dan mengusap rambut serta punggung Kibum. Diciuminya pucuk kepala Kibum berkali-kali. Bahkan petugas yang melayani tamu pun ikut terharu menyaksikan adegan secara live di hadapannya, ia pun mengambil sehelai tisu dan mengusap ingus yang hampir keluar dari hidungnya.

"Hm, baiklah. Om juga merindukanmu snow." Balas Daniel setelah pelukan keduanya terlepas dan mengusap kepala Kibum. "Oh iya, mana baby Kyu?" Tanya Daniel.

"Dia ada di kelas." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau berkeliaran? Sudah nakal ya sekarang?"

"Aku beli LKS, Om. Punyaku ketinggalan."

"Heu~ Om baru saja meminta bantuan pada pak petugas untuk memanggilmu lewat microphone, hahaha." Canda Daniel.

Ketiganya pun bercanda riang gembira, namun petugas yang pengertian pun memberi waktu untuk Daniel dan Kibum selama 15 menit untuk berbicara karena memang seperti itu peraturannya. Petugas itupun meninggalkan keduanya di ruangan khusus tamu itu.

"Om kapan sampai?" Tanya Kibum memulai pembicaraan.

"Kemarin, tapi baru hari ini bisa menemuimu. Bahkan Om belum bertemu dengan Papa mu. Tapi katanya dia mau ke LA." Jawab Daniel.

"Ooh, aku malah tidak tahu." Balas Kibum seadanya membuat Daniel tersenyum.

"Kau mana mau tahu? Hahaha, oh iya. Nanti pulangnya Om jemput, ya? Sekalian makan siang. Om juga ingin bertemu Kyuhyun." Ucap Daniel.

"Itu wajib Om, apalagi traktirannya. Kalau bertemu Kyuhyun sih, kusarankan jangan. Nanti dia jadi super manja kalau di dekat Om Daniel." Jawab Kibum mantap.

"Jadi Kibum iri nih critanya?" Goda Daniel.

"Ih, siapa yang iri? Malahan aku mendukung karena itu akan mempermudah rencana baruku, eh!"

PLEP !

Kibum reflek menutup kedua mulutnya. Sepertinya dia salah ucap pemirsa, Daniel yang lulusan S2 pun tanggap dan langsung paham kalau Kibum sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dan punya rencana. Namun Daniel terlihat acuh saja, mungkin dia berfikir _"Ahh mungkin hanya rencana anak-anak."_

.

.

.

Kibum sudah sampai di kelas setelah berpamitan pada Daniel untuk belajar, tentu saja Daniel mengijinkannya. Tadi Daniel sudah berpesan untuk menunggunya di sekolah dan jangan kemana-mana karena Daniel sudah pasti akan menjemputnya. Kibum pun patuh dan sekarang dia sudah duduk anteng sambil menggoreskan coretan demi coretan pada buku tugasnya untuk memecahkan soal Kimia itu. Kyuhyun yang tinggal satu nomor itu pun merasa sedikit kesulitan dengan rumus yang ada di buku catatannya, ia merasa hitungannya malah berputar-putar.

"Ini bagaimana?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kalau tidak bisa, mencontek saja." Cibir Kibum yang dengan santai mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan menatap Kibum sekilas, lalu beranjak ke meja Minho.

"Taemin, kalau pakai rumus yang ini bagaimana cara memecahkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Taemin teman sebangku Minho.

"Ooh, memecahkannya ya? Kau banting saja, nanti pasti pecah." Jawab Taemin membuat seisi kelas tertawa karenanya. Kyuhyun pun semakin kesal, namun dasarnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa marah atau mengamuk, dia memilih diam dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang teman Kyuhyun yang mendatanginya di meja, sepertinya dia tidak ikut menertawakan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kalau bingung pakai rumus ini, kau pakai rumus ku saja. Ini lebih praktis dan mudah diingat." Ucap teman sekelas Kyuhyun itu yang menggoreskan coretan rumus praktis pada buku Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun takjub.

"Whoa~ Rumus apa ini? Aku baru melihatnya Key." Tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Dengan telaten, teman Kyuhyun bernama Key itupun menerangkan cara memecahkan soal Kimia itu dengan rumus yang ia dapat dari hasil bimbel tiap seminggu 2 kali itu.

"Ooh, Key bimbel ya? Dimana? Aku mau ikutan dong." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku privat di rumah." Jawab Key sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Nanti aku mau minta Papa untuk mendatangkan guru les untukku." Ucap Kyuhyun semangat. Key hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Cih. Les seperti itu hanya untuk orang-orang bodoh. Lagipula itu hanya membuang-buang waktu." Cibir Kibum asal nrocos membuat Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Kakak!" Peringat Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Balas Kibum judes. Kyuhyun hanya merengut pertanda ia tidak suka dengan sikap kakaknya. Namun Kibum hanya acuh dan kembali mengerjakan soal terakhirnya.

"Kibum benar, les hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Sebaiknya kau pahami benar saat guru menerangkan. Sebenarnya aku juga malas ikut les karena itu sangat menyita waktu ku tidur siang. Bayangkan saja, yang lain tidur siang sampai sore, sedangkan aku?" Ucap Key panjang lebar. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, ia merasa tidak enak pada Key, namun ada benarnya juga ucapan Key itu.

"Tapi Key mau masuk SMA terfavorit kan? Itu salah satu usaha Key, jangan mengeluh. Nanti kan kalau sukses semua juga senang, hehe." Balas Kyuhyun membuat Key tersenyum. Key berterimakasih karena Kyuhyun menyuportnya masuk SMA terfavorit.

Sementara itu Kibum malah meledek Kyuhyun dengan menirukan gaya bicara Kyuhyun namun dengan mulut yang di maju-majukan. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi Kibum iri. Dia yang notabenenya adalah kakak kandungnya malah belum pernah digituin. Ya salah siapa nyebelin? Salah gua?

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, sekolah KiHyun sudah bubar. Kini keduanya sudah berada di sebuah restoran bersama Daniel. Sedaritadi Kyuhyun masih belum percaya bahwa Daniel menjemput mereka, Kyuhyun begitu amat sangat senang. Betapa hebohnya Kyuhyun saat melihat mobil Audi hitam berhenti di hadapannya dan turunlah makhluk Tuhan paling ganteng dihadapannya dengan pakaian formal nan rapi, tak lupa parfum orang dewasa yang sangat macho,menurut Kyuhyun.

"Om GAY ! Aku sangat merindukanmu !" Teriak Kyuhyun girang. Tak menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang mengunjungi restoran.

"Kyuhyun ! Kau ini apaan sih? Malu tau ! Masa' ditempat umum begini kau panggil Om Daniel, Om Gay?!" Sewot Kibum yang merasa tidak enak pada Daniel karena Kyuhyun barusaja mengumbar privasinya secara terang-terangan.

"Hah? Aku salah ya? Memangnya Om Daniel sudah tidak gay lagi apa bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos. Sementara itu Daniel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum gemas melihat dua anak kembar dihadapannya ini.

"Hiiiiih.. Kau ini~" Gemas Kibum yang mencubit paha Kyuhyun.

"Aw ! Kakak apaan sih? Sakit nih !" Protes Kyuhyun tak terima. Dia pun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan marah dan alis yang bertaut. Persis seperti bocah TK yang tengah marah.

"Hey! Kembar. Sudah-sudah. Kalau bertengkar terus kapan ini makan selesainya?" Lerai Daniel yang sedaritadi hanya diam.

"Dia yang mulai, Om" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Dengan santai Kibum menurunkan telunjuk Kyuhyun yang mengarah padanya.

"Selalu begitu. Dasar anak kecil, wle !" Ejek Kibum. Kyuhyun hendak memukul Kibum dengan sendok jika saja Daniel tidak menahannya.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini !" Geram Daniel.

Ketiganya pun diam. Kibum makan dengan khidmat sedangkan Kyuhyun makan dengan wajah merengut, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan orang yang sedang menikmati makanan. Daniel lagi-lagi menggeleng heran disela memakan makanannya

"Om Daniel, aku sangat senang Om kesini." Ungkap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Iya-iya, Om juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Kyu." Balas Daniel semanis mungkin. Dia juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun karena sangat menggemaskan.

"Nanti Om nginep kan? Tidur sama aku ya?" Pinta Kyuhyun manja.

"Loh? Terus nanti abangmu tidur dimana?" Tanya Daniel.

"Aaaah, tak apa Om. Aku bisa tidur dimana saja. Oh iya, kami pulang ke rumah Mama. Jadi nanti kita hanya bertiga saja disana." Sahut Kibum yang sudah mulai menemukan jalan rencananya.

"Bertiga? Memangnya Mama kalian kemana?" Tanya Daniel bingung.

"Mama ya dirumah. Maksudku, kita pulang ke rumah Mama yang dulu. Yang warna pagarnya hitam itu lho, Om. Dekat tempat pemberhentian bus." Jelas Kibum mantap.

"Owalah..Yang itu to? Mbok yo bilang rumah Bapak sama Ibumu gitu, rakyo Om ki paham." Jawab Daniel dengan logat dan bahasa yang aneh. KiHyun mengira itu bahasa China.

"Om Om, apa Om sudah bertemu Mama?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bertemu Mama kalian?" Tanya Daniel, tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah sedikit aneh. Hanya Kibum yang menyadarinya lalu segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aaaa...Om kan sibuk menemani kita. Bertemu Mama kapan-kapan saja, lagipula Mama juga sibuk. Dia juga tidak pernah menelfon kita."

Tililit...Tililit...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kibum berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk, setelah melihat siapa penelfonnya, Kibum diam seratus bahasa, Kyuhyun yang bingung dan penasaran pun menanyakannya.

"Siapa Kak?"

Kibum diam sedikit lama dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang juga mewakili pertanyaan Daniel. Setelah cukup lama, Kibum akhirnya menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya kemudian menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo, Mama."

"Kkkkkkk...Hahahahahahaha..." Tawa Daniel hingga ia hampir tersedak salad pepaya yang barusaja ia telan. Kibum pun manyun dan sedikit malu, sedangkan Kyuhyun bersusah payah menahan tawa karena ia tidak mau saudaranya tahu ia tertawa karenanya. Kyuhyun gengsi gitu, soalnya kan tadi Kibum udah bikin Kyu ngambek.

"Ada apa, Ma?" Tanya Kibum pelan.

"... !"

"APA?!"

 **TBC**

 **FB: Ji Xian  
**

Nih gua bales review-nya yang ch 2, cekidut !

 **hyunnie02 :** ciye yang anak mama :3 hahaha

 **ika zordick :** masih bimbang antara mau dibikin twincest/bukan hehe, malah muncul tokoh baru, ane jadi tambah bingung.

 **Permenkaret :** imut kaya siapa? Hehe

 **Sheehae :** rencana balik ke suju kali, ya? Kkkk

 **Melani :** sialan, gua bingung mau twincest apa kaga. Haha

 **SNCKS :** bukan gitu, kan Kibum itu niatnya emang bikin Kyuhyun suka sama dia. Jadi Kibum ga suka sama Kyuhyun, gitu. Hehe, tapi malah ada Daniel tuh. Gimana dong?

 **ermagyu :** iya ini BL, hehe

 **Choi Rai Sa :** kakak nembak aku ya?


	4. Chapter 4

"Tuh kan, Mama bandel sih. Dokter kan udah bilang Mama tidak boleh makan seafood, jadinya begini, kan?" Omel Kibum yang saat ini berada diruang UGD sebuah rumah sakit swasta di daerahnya. Mamanya yang sedang terbaring sambil mengenakan infus hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ocehan Kibum, dia masih lemas karena keracunan. Bukan keracunan, namun Mama KiHyun ini mempunyai alergi terhadap makanan yang berbau seafood.

"Iya sayang, Mama minta maaf." Ucap Mama lemah namun tetap tersenyum. "Oh iya, adikmu mana?" Tanya Mama saat menyadari Kibum datang seorang diri.

"Dia pulang, aku tidak memberitahunya kalau Mama masuk rumah sakit. Telingaku sakit mendengar segala keluh kesah,curhatan,omelan,cicitan,dan lain sebagainya bla bla bla Kyuhyun kalau dia tahu Mama sakit." Jawab Kibum dengan nada kesal.

"Kyuhyun berani pulang sendiri?" Tanya Mama lagi. Kali ini dengan raut sedikit khawatir.

"Tadi aku antar dulu, Ma" Jawab Kibum bohong karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun pulang bersama Daniel. Kibum tadi bilangnya mau mengambil uang yang diberikan Mama, namun karena teriakan Kibum yang shock dengan kabar yang diberikan pihak rumah sakit lewat handphone Mamanya, membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Akhirnya Kibum terpaksa berbohong.

Daniel dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai rumah. Mereka duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Kibum, banyak snack camilan dan lain sebagainya tercecer di meja bahkan ada juga yang di lantai. Itu mereka beli sepulang dari restoran, Kibum menemui Mamanya sendirian naik taksi. Awalnya Daniel hendak mengantarkannya, namun karena Kibum tahu hubungan Daniel dan Mamanya tidak begitu baik, ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri saja.

Daniel adalah adik tiri Siwon, dia hidup di China. Dia bekerja di AIG (Gua gak tau itu apaan, wkwkw) usianya baru 23 tahun dan sudah S2 (Gua juga gak tahu gimana caranya dia udah S2), mungkin karena otaknya yang sangat encer sehingga dari SD, bahkan PAUD dia selalu loncat kelas (ngarang banget wkwkwk) dan sewaktu SMP dia memulai pendidikan di Australia karena disuruh Papa tirinya, yaitu Ayahnya Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri sudah menikah diusianya yang masih terbilang muda karena suatu _"accident"_ yang mengharuskannya menikah dengan Mama KiHyun. Nah, maka dari itulah hubungan Daniel dan Mama KiHyun sedikit kurang baik. Siwon juga merasa terpaksa menikahi Mama KiHyun, tak ada cinta diantara mereka. Namun bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menghadirkan KiHyun diantara keduanya ?

KiHyun hadir di dunia karena pada suatu malam Siwon tengah mabuk berat disuatu bar karena sedang ada masalah dengan Ayahnya. Kemudian dia menarik sembarang wanita dan mengajaknya tidur, wanita itu ya Mama KiHyun saat ini. Karena kondisi sama-sama mabuk, terjadilah hal-hal yang diinginkan. Kemudian 3 bulan setelahnya, Mama KiHyun mengabarkan bahwa dirinya "HAMIL"

Menikahlah Siwon dan Mama KiHyun hehehe. Gampangannya MBA (Married By Accident)

Kembali pada Daniel dan Kyuhyun..

"Om, Kyu ngantuk nih. Kakak lama sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan dengan mata yang merem melek.

"Ooh, yasudah Kyu tidur saja. Nanti biar Om yang menyambut Kibum." Jawab Daniel manis.

"Baiklah, aku tidur disini. Numpang pahanya ya Om?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan kepalanya di paha Daniel dan memejamkan matanya. Daniel yang sebenarnya seorang GAY pun merinding disko karena hampir saja kepala Kyuhyun menempel pada 'nananina' nya.

" _Oh Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mampus aku."_ Ucap Daniel dalam hati. Dia gelisah jika nanti 'nananina' nya itu bangun jika tersentuh sedikit saja. Apalagi wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat manis jika saat tidur, Daniel hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Om Daniel" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam.

"Eh? I..Iya" Jawab Daniel gugup.

"Om masih Gay apa sudah tidak? Maksudnya straight,begitu." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu, Kyu?" Tanya Daniel balik.

"Ingin tahu saja, ayolah Om kasih tahu." Rengek Kyuhyun.

"Iya, Om masih menyukai laki-laki." Jawab Daniel.

"Owh, begitu ya." Ucap Kyuhyun lemah dan langsung terjun ke alam mimpi. Daniel tersenyum walau rasa cemas masih saja menghinggapi dirinya.

Daniel mencoba menenangkan diri dengan cara menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian menghelanya dengan perlahan. Terus seperti itu hingga ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Daniel hanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di bawahnya, sambil mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang ditumbuhi rambut keriting-keriting manja ala Kyuhyun.

Awalnya hanya usapan pelan di kepala, namun memang dasarnya Daniel Gay yang kurang belaian karena ditinggal sang kekasih. Mula-mula ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun, menatap tiap inci wajah imut,polos dan menggemaskan itu tanpa ada yang terlewati. Kini, ia mulai mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun lagi memastikan anak polos itu masih terlelap. Setelah yakin, Daniel kembali mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang sedang terpejam itu.

Sedikit menjauhkan jarak wajahnya dg wajah Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya pasca pengecupan kedua kelopak matanya. Namun setelah itu ekspresi kerutan itu mulai pudar. Daniel tersenyum penuh arti, kini matanya mengincar bibir virgin yang sudah amat sangat menggodanya. Dikecupnya singkat, kemudian memastikan kembali. Setelah aman, Daniel mengecupnya lagi, membiarkan bibir keduanya menempel. Barulah Daniel mulai mencoba melumat bibir kenyal itu. Bahkan ia sangat menikmati, seperti profesional, ia melumatnya dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan sehingga Kyuhyun masih tenang tetap terjaga dan tidak terganggu. Daniel pun memejamkan matanya.

"Sial, ini terlalu dini. Mana Papa malah ke LA, lagi. Ck!" Umpat Kibum dengan suara pelan. Ternyata oh ternyata, dia sedaritadi berdiri di balik jendela rumah sambil merekam adegan Daniel yang mencumbu Kyuhyun diam-diam. Kakak macam apa ini? Adiknya di perkosa, bukannya menolong malah mengabadikannya. Ckckckck..

.

.

.

"Halo, Papa." Sapa Kibum lewat line telepon.

"Iya, ada apa Kibum? Papa sedang ada rapat, kalau nanti saja bagaimana?" Jawab Siwon diseberang sana dengan suara sedikit terburu. Mungkin memang benar dia sedang ada rapat.

"Ini Cuma sebentar kok, Pa. Aku mau kasih tau kalau Om Daniel kesini. Kami tidur bertiga dirumah Mama." Ucap Kibum.

"Apa? Daniel ke rumah? Sejak kapan dia datang?" Tanya Siwon yang menjadi antusias, padahal tadi dia yang meminta agar telfonannya nanti saja.

"Tadi siang dia menjemput kami di sekolah, sekarang dia tidur bersama Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah, Pa. Pintunya di kunci dari dalam." Adu Kibum dengan suara kalem, dibalik ke kalemannya Kibum tersenyum miring yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Astaga ! Cepat telfon Mama mu dan minta kunci cadangan padanya, Kibum ! Bisa bahaya kalau Daniel dibiarkan berduaan dengan seorang laki-laki di dalam rumah !" Teriak Siwon diseberang sana, dia terdengar sangat panik dan khawatir.

"Mama sakit, Pa. Alerginya kumat." Jawab Kibum kalem. Sungguh tak ada panik-paniknya. "Memangnya akan terjadi apa kalau sampai Om Daniel dan Kyuhyun tidur bersama, Pa?" Tanya Kibum sok polos.

"Aish ! Benar-benar. Ya sudah Papa pulang sekarang !" Geram Siwon dan langsung menutup telfon secara sepihak.

"Hehehe, rencana hampir berhasil."

.

.

.

Kibum belum pulang, padahal ini sudah jam 11 : 30 malam. Daniel sangat khawatir karena ponsel Kibum mati. Begitupun Kyuhyun, walaupun seharian ini dari pagi sampai sore Kibum sudah membuatnya kesal, yang namanya saudara mau semarah apa pasti juga akan merasa khawatir dan cemas kalau sudah malam begini ada satu anggota keluarganya yang absen.

"Om sekarang bagaimana? Apa kita cari Kak Kibum keluar saja?" Usul Kyuhyun yang tidak disetujui Daniel.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, mungkin dia sedang dijalan." Jawab Daniel.

"Tapi Kak Kibum tidak biasanya pulang malam begini, Om. Jam segini kami biasanya sudah tidur nyenyak, mungkin aku juga sudah ngiler, Kak Kibum nantinya yang akan mengelap ilerku." Curhat Kyuhyun. Semua orangpun tahu jika jam-jam segini memang waktu yang pas untuk menjelajah alam mimpi dan ber-iler ria, namun namanya kembar mau bagaimana? Mereka bak sepasang sandal jepit, jika yang satu tak ada maka yang lainnya tak ada artinya. (Wakakaka, ngarang. Masa' KiHyun gua samain ama sandal jepit #ditendang) "Aku mau mencari Kak Kibum !" Tegas Kyuhyun yang berdiri dan langsung menyambar gagang pintu, panggilan dari Daniel pun ia hiraukan.

CKLEK !

"Loh, Kyu? Mau kemana?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu, sepertinya dia hendak mengetuk pintu karena tangannya masih berada diudara saat menyapa Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kakak !" Teriak Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk Kibum. "Kemana saja? Aku menghawatirkanmu ! Kenapa ponselmu mati? Kenapa tak memberi kabar?" Cerocos Kyuhyun disela pelukannya.

"Sudah tahu ponselku mati, mana bisa aku memberi kabar. Huuu." Cibir Kibum.

"Aaahh, Kakak naahh." Rengek Kyuhyun manja.

"Nah nah, manjanya kumat. Dasar. Ah iya, aku bawa Papa, nih. Dia mau bertemu sama Om Daniel." Ucap Kibum. Siwon pun muncul dari belakang Kibum dan langsung menatap Daniel dengan tatapan aneh.

Kyuhyun yang masih takut dengan Siwon pun beringsut dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kibum. Siwon berjalan mendekati Daniel, sedangkan Kibum menggiring Kyuhyun untuk menuju ke kamar.

"Kapan datang?" Tanya Siwon

"Kemarin. Kakak apa kabar?" Jawab Daniel seramah mungkin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Apa yang sudah kau perbuat dengan anakku?" Tanya Siwon to the point.

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa." Jawab Daniel kalem. "Kami hanya makan, kemudian pulang. "

"Yakin kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh salah satunya?" Tanya Siwon lagi seperti memojokkan Daniel.

"Maksud kakak apa? Aku memang gay, tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan si kembar. Aku menyayangi mereka, Kak." Bela Daniel yang hampir naik darah.

"Apa seperti ini caramu menyayangi mereka?." Ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan ponselnya di depan muka Daniel. Sebuah video pun terputar disana. Terlihatlah adegan kissing yang masih anget yang baru tadi sore Daniel lakukan bersama Kyuhyun di sofa ruang tengah. Terlihat sangat amatir memang karena di rekamnya dari balik kaca jendela.

"I..Itu. Bagaimana Kakak mendapatkannya?" Tanya Daniel yang mulai gugup serta panik. Siwon menyimpan kembali ponselnya kemudian menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku tak habis fikir, bahkan keponakanmu sendiri kau serang juga. Kau tahu kan, mereka akan menjadi penerusku. Bisa hancur reputasiku kalau sampai seluruh anak buahku tahu anakku Gay." Ucap Siwon frustasi. Daniel hanya bisa menunduk, dia merasa bersalah. Namun dalam hatinya ia merasa sakit karena selama ini Kakaknya belum bisa menerima kaum gay seperti dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kak." Lirih Daniel.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke Australia, eh maksudku China. Jangan temui anak-anakku." Ucap Siwon dingin yang langsung beranjak menuju kamar KiHyun. Daniel pun merasa sedih dengan ucapan kakakknya, memang ini salahnya. Akhirnya Daniel pun berniat untuk kembali ke China esok hari.

KiHyun room.

"Sudah belum? Lama sekali." Protes Kibum yang menunggui Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamarmandi.

"Iya-iya" Jawab Kyuhyun dari dalam.

Cklek !

Cklek !

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang dibuka oleh Siwon. Mata Siwon membulat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam putih bergambar Scoobydoo, menatap Papanya dengan kaget. Reflek dia menutupi daerah privasinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memakai baju?" Tanya Siwon.

"Biasa, Pa. Kyuhyun _poop_ " Jawab Kibum santai sambil menyodorkan pakaian pada Kyuhyun.

"Poop? Kenapa semua bajunya dilepas?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Papa tidak tahu? Kyuhyun mana bisa poop kalau semua bajunya masih dipakai?" Jawab Kibum. Kyuhyun malu, dan mulai memakai celanannya.

"Owh begitu ya? Harus telanjang dulu baru bisa poop, begitu?" Tanya Siwon lagi sambil terkekeh melihat keunikan anaknya yang baru dia ketahui. Aduhh, kemane aje kau Siwon?

"Kak, bantuin." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Kibum untuk mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Papa lihat, kan? Si manja ini bahkan belum bisa mengancingkan kemejanya sendiri, akulah yang selalu direpotkannya setiap pagi." Keluh Kibum. Namun dia tetap mau membantu adiknya mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Kalian ini ada-ada saja. Oh iya, Kyu. Papa ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kibum. Siwon pun bingung. Lagi-lagi Kibum yang harus menjawab.

"Pa. Kyuhyun masih trauma dengan Papa."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Akhirnya, dengan jurus bujukan maut dari Siwon dengan dibantu Kibum. Kyuhyun mau berbicara dengan Siwon. Sebenarnya bukan bujukan, melainkan ancaman. Kibum bilang dia tidak akan memasakkan makan malam untuknya,menungguinya saat dia poop,membantunya mengancingkan kemeja, dan yang terpenting meninggalkannya sepulang sekolah. Kibum juga tidak mau ambil resiko kena marah Mamanya karena meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja Kyu. Papa tidak akan memarahimu, kemari." Bujuk Siwon. Kyuhyun pun duduk di pangkuan Siwon, di paha sebelah kiri Siwon tepatnya.

"Kyuhyun."

"Iya, Pa."

"Papa boleh bertanya?"

"Eum."

"Apa Kyu sudah punya seseorang yang Kyu suka?"

Kyuhyun langsung melirik kearah Kibum. Kibum yang sedang duduk anteng di pojokan sambil memainkan ponselnya pun tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang memberi kode untuknya.

"Tadi Papa sudah menanyai Kakak juga, dia juga sudah punya seseorang yang dia suka. Dia cantik dan imut katanya. Kalau Kyu bagaimana?"

"Aku..Aku juga sudah kok, Pa." Jawab Kyuhyun. Entah perasaan apa yang menghinggapi relung hati Kyuhyun saat Siwon mengatakan bahwa Kibum sudah mempunyai seseorang yang disukainya.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi seorang Papa. Papa yang hebat, yang bisa memberi contoh yang baik untuk anak Kyu kelak. Kibum juga, dia akan menjadi lelaki tangguh, yang bisa menjadi pemimpin di keluarganya nanti." Ucap Siwon memulai pembicaraan. Meski paham-paham tidak, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Kibum pun mendengarkan sambil duduk di sofa kamar yang terletak di pojokan.

"Nah, mulai sekarang. Kyu tidak boleh takut lagi dengan apapun. Ok?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi walau hatinya masih ragu.

"Kyu harus menjadi seorang pemberani,pemimpin yang tegas dan menyayangi anak dan istrimu nanti. Jangan membuat mereka sedih atau meninggalkan mereka. Kyu harus menjadi lelaki sejati."

"Tapi kenapa Papa berpisah dengan Mama?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos. Siwon pun speechless sedangkan Kibum menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal karena menahan tawa.

"Eummm begini. Papa belum bisa menjelaskannya padamu karena belum waktunya. Kyuhyun masih kecil." Jawab Siwon sambil menyentil hidung Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Kyu sudah besar, Pa. Kyu sudah mimpi basah dua minggu yang lalu, berarti Kyu sudah dewasa. Bahkan Kyu sudah menonton film dewasa setelah itu." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Film dewasa? Siapa yang mengajarimu menonton film itu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kak Kibum." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang memasang tampang bego.

"Kibum~" Geram Siwon.

"Hehe, peace Pa."

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Siwon menjadi lebih perhatian terhadap si kembar walau kesibukannya dalam mengurusi organisasi tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Dan Siwon juga masih mempertegas bahwa KiHyun lah yang akan menjadi penerusnya. Sudah ada tanda-tanda lampu hijau pada Kyuhyun kalau dia mau menerima tugas dari Siwon untuk meneruskan organisasinya, namun tidak dengan Kibum. Dia masih saja menolak. Alasannya dia tidak mau membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah yang nantinya akan berakhir masuk penjara. Begitulah yang ada di fikiran bocah SMP seperti Kibum. Dia masih belum tergiur dengan iming-iming uang yang akan ia terima jika ia mau bergabung dan menjadi penerus organisasi mafia itu. Kini, Kibum memutar otak agar Papanya tidak menjadikannya ketua organisasi. Di dalam ruangan kamarnya di rumah Siwon, Kibum merenung dan berfikir cara apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk menggagalkan rencana Papanya.

"Sepertinya memang harus kembali pada rencana pertama." Desis Kibum.

 **TBC**


End file.
